


Super Danganronpa 2: Locked and Loaded

by regretfulli



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Different Survivors, Retelling, despair wwoot woot, different killers, different victims, first fic, ill probably give up after one chapter, lee is a doumbass and wont write so much canon dialoge, no mechamaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretfulli/pseuds/regretfulli
Summary: Hajime was a normal boy. At least, he thought so. When he woke up on that sandy beach, he felt nothing special. He was just a normal boy. Normal.An Alternate Universe set like DRV3 with different killers, survivors, and victims.





	Super Danganronpa 2: Locked and Loaded

"Hey, are you alright?   
…You sure look exhausted.  
I am too, you know. We all are.  
I mean… With all the crazy stuff that happened…  
…………  
…Hey, are you listening?"

Hajime's awakening was full of scattered thoughts. He couldn't exactly remember where he was, why he was here, and more importantly, who he was. Oh, yeah, he was Hajime. Hajime Hinata, a boy who was just enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy.   
But this was sure as hell not Hope's Peak.   
He felt the beach sand beneath his fingers as he looked up at the boy who had awakened him. His white hair contrasted with his green eyes and hoodie.   
"You've been out for a while, and everyone else kinda left me in charge of watching you." He spoke, sitting down right next to Hajime.   
Hajime blinks a few times before sitting up, brushing the sand off of his clothes. "I have? For how long?"

(fuky wucky im continuing this later owo}


End file.
